Helpful Angel Wings
by Castiel-Fan
Summary: Sequel for "I know how to make you smile" and "Ticklish angels". Now it's Sammy's turn... ;) (Tickle-Fic!)


_**First things first.  
I DON'T OWN SUPERNATURAL! ALL RIGHTS BELONGS TO THE RESPECTIVE OWNERS OF THE SHOW!**___

And with plenty delay here comes the third part of my stories "I know how to make you smile" and "Ticklish Angels".  
I am so sorry that it took me so long, but i had pretty much stress with some doctors here the last few days and I couldn't finish it.

_Warning: It's a tickle fic!___

And again i am so very sorry for grammer/spelling mistakes.  
Don't forget: My first language isn't english .

Hope you like it:)

* * *

**_Helpful angel wings_**

Sam couldn't deny it: He was nervous.

Especially when he was around his big Brother Dean and his friend Castiel who was a powerful angel of the lord by that way.

Since he had burst into a tickle fight between Dean and Castiel he was pretty damn nervous when he was around them, because his brother had told the angel that he was ticklish.

A shiver ran down Sam's spine when he just thought about what would happen if Dean and Cas would gang up on him. They didn't even need to gang up on him. Hell, it would take Cas only one swift movement with his hand and he was screwed!

That was the reason why Sam avoided the company with Dean Cas when they had a day off from their dangerous work.

And such a day was today.

He had been out to get some Dinner for him and Dean and he had just returned to the motel in which they stayed since yesterday.

Everything seemed to be fine.

When he opened the door to their room he carefully peered into it.

Castiel was nowhere to be seen and his brother sat, with his back to him, on the opposite of the room, typing something on his laptop.

Everything seemed to be fine and with a small smile and a soft sigh of relief he dared to enter the room.

"Hey Dean, I am back," he greeted his brother and he put the bags with their food onto the bed which stood next to him. After that he closed the door with a soft kick with his foot and walked over to the elder.

"Dean?" he asked careful when he got no response from his brother.

He couldn't see the slight grin that spread across his brother's face and when he suddenly heard a flutter of wings and the following "Hello Sam" it was already too late and in a matter of seconds he lay flat onto his back when Castiel used his mojo to push him down onto the free bed.

Dean couldn't help but laugh at the betrayed look in Sammy's eyes when he had turned around. He sat down next to his brother and brushed his hair out of his face.

"Don't look at me like that Sammy. You knew it was coming…"

"Are you serious?" the younger Winchester growled and he glared at his brother and at Castiel who looked as stoic as ever. But when Sam looked closer he could see the amusement sparkling in his bright blue eyes and another shiver ran down his spine.

"How old are you two? Five? Let me go!"

Sam tried to sit up, to yank at least his arms down, but they were held tightly above his head by Castiel's strong angel mojo. There was absolutely no way he would get out of this any time soon. And to know that he couldn't move at all, to just lay there and take what his brother and the angel had in mind for him made this whole situation so much worse and he had to bite the inside of his cheek already to keep his angry expression up because he knew very well what would happen in a few moments.

Dean's grin widened as if he could read his little brothers mind and a soft chuckle found its way out of his mouth.

"Sammy, Sammy, Sammy. Look at you. So angry and un-relaxed. But don't worry, we will change your bitchy attitude soon enough because Cas and I know the best method to cheer you up."

Sam started to wriggle (at least he could do that a tiny little bit) and pulled at the forces that were holding him down.

"No way Dean! Don't even think about it! Just let me go!" he growled and his eyes widened when Castiel sat down on his other side.

"No, no, no, please! Don't do that. PLEASE!"

Dean grinned and he raised his hands, wiggling his fingersthreateningly.

"Don't do _what_ Sammy?"

"Tickle me!"

Dean's grin widened and he looked at Castiel who shared his amused look.

"Awww did you hear that Cas? Sam want us to tickle him~," he teased and in a matter of seconds he dug his fingers into his brother's sides, wiggling them over the thin fabric of his shirt.

Immediately Sam pressed his lips together and squeezed his eyes shut, cursing inwardly to fall for this trick.

His hands balled into fists and he tried to keep his angry expression, but the more the fingers wiggled ever so lightly over his sides the more he could feel how the urge to laugh build up inside his belly.

"Why isn't he laughing Dean?" he heard Cas and he opened an eye and was promptly greeted by his brother's big, knowingly grin.

"Because he is a stubborn one Cas. Sammy here hates to admit it, but he loves to be tickled. Right Sammy boy~?"

"Sh-shut up you j-jerk!" Sam hissed through gritted teeth and he let his slightly flushed head fall back and arched his back a bit when Dean moved his fingers higher upwards, teasing his lower ribs with his fingernails.

"Don't hold it back bitch! I know how ticklish you are. The sooner you laugh the sooner it will be over…"

The older Winchester chuckled when he could see how his brother's lips twitched upwards during his words and how his breathing became a bit faster and unsteady.

Sam pressed his head into the pillow and arched his back even more when the fingers traveled further upwards, teasing each rib until the wiggling fingers arrived at his armpits.

He bit his lower lip so hard that he swore to taste blood, but he still managed to keep from laughing. Maybe his brother and Castiel would get bored when he wouldn't give them what they wanted? He could try it and he could make it. He just had to keep quiet for a little longer and they would leave him alone…

"AHHH! H-HEY! NO! NOHOHOHO AHAHAHAHA STOP IIIIIT! OH GAHAHAHAD!"

Andhis hopesburst likeasoap bubble.

Dean pulled his hands back, startled at his little brother's strong reaction.

Even when he had pulled his hands away, Sam was still laughing like a manic, squirming like a fish out of water and hands and feet pulling desperately at their invisible restrains. His head shook from left to right and tears were shining in his eyes a few moments later.

The older hunter let his eyes wander over his little brother's body until they stopped at Castiel's hand which lay flat onto Sam's bare belly. Due to his wriggling his shirt had ridden up a bit, showing a patch of bare skin and the angel had taken advantage of that.

"What are you doing to him Cas?" Dean asked with much amusement in his voice when Sam shrieked and his whole body jumped.

Cas tried to hold back the grin that was about to appear on his face as he looked up.

"Nothing," he said innocently.

"Y-YOU LIAR!" Sam screamed through his frantic laughter.

"Seriously Cas. What are you doing to him?" Dean asked again, curiosity and amusement sparkling in his green eyes.

The angel shrugged his shoulders and an evil glint appeared in his eyes and he couldn't hold back his grin anymore.

"Just using my grace on him. That's all."

The older hunter couldn't help but laugh at this.

"Who would have thoughtthatyou could beso mean?"

Cas chuckled quietly.

"I had a good teacher," he said with a wink in Dean's direction, making the older Winchester laugh again.

A few minutes later Castiel decided Sam had suffered enough…at least for now and he pulled his hand back.

Immediately Sam's laughter turned into soft giggling and he relaxed a bit again.

He could feel how the grace disappeared bit by bit from his body and he was finally able to fill air into his lungs again.

"You bastahahard…" he giggled and he let his head fall back into the soft pillow, closing his eyes and trying to ignore the aching muscles on his belly.

"Now that wasn't very nice Sammy. Calling an angel of the Lord a bastard. Tsk, tsk, tsk. I think Cassie here needs to teach you some manners."

Dean's grin got evil.

"And I think I know exactly how he could do that."

He leaned forward, grabbing Cas' shoulder and pulling him into his direction so he could whisper something into his ear Sam couldn't understand. When he pulled away Cas had the most evil and sinister grin on his face Sam had ever seen and it made his heart skip a beat.

That wouldn't mean anything good…

Dean positioned himself above Sam's head, grabbing the hem of his shirt and pulling it up to his chin and holding it into place. While he was doing that Castiel straddled his thighs, grinning down at him and winked at him before he concentrated and a few moments later two huge, black wings appeared behind his back.

The moment realization hit him Sam started to wriggle again, pulling at his invisible bonds and a helpless grin of anticipation started to spread across his face when he knew what Cas was up to.

"No Cahahas. No wings! No wihihihings, pleahahahase!" he giggled and the more the angel lowered his wings the more he squirmed.

"No wings? But why Sam? I thought you wanted to know how soft they are?" Cas teased him and his grin grew by the second.

Dean had to grin also.

His brother looked so silly how he tried to squirm away from the wings that were about to touch his sensitive skin. And on the other hand he found it to be very amusing how Castiel teased his little brother. Normally the angel was stoic and even emotionless, but not today.

No.

Today he wasn't a powerful celestial being…no…he was human like Sam and Dean...

"Nohohoho Cahahas! Put those awahahahy!" Sam giggled and he squeezed his eyes shut, gritted his teeth and he tried to press his body further into the mattress. But he couldn't get away.

"What? I am not even touching you Sam!" Cas laughed.

And he was right.

His wings were only a few inches away from their goal, hovering about Sam's skin and it drove the younger hunter already crazy.

He squeaked and his giggling increased when a wingtip brushed teasingly over his right side, making him flinch away.

"NO! S-STOP!" Sam yelled when his other side was under attack.

"Yeah right Cas! Get him good!" Dean laughed and the angel had to chuckle at that.

"Dean?"

"Yes Cas?"

"Would you hold him down for me? It's getting hard to concentrate my grace to hold him down and to keep my wings visible in this dimension."

"No problem at all Cas."

The moment Sam was able to move his limps again he tried to free himself.

He kicked with his legs, but couldn't reach Castiel. He tried to playful hit his brother, but Dean was too fast for him and in a matter of seconds he had grabbed his wrists and was holding his arms down above his head.

"He is all yours Cas."

And Cas didn't want to wait anymore.

He pushed Sam's shirt up to his chin and his wingtips brushed slowly over his sides and ribs, teasing his underarms every time the wingtips would sneak under his shirt.

Up and down and up and down until Sam was full on laughing and squirming like a worm underneath his two tormentors all the while pulling on his captive arms, but Dean was too strong for him and the more he laughed the more he lost the strength to fight back.

But if he was honest he didn't want to fight back at all.

Castiel's wings felt funny on his skin.

How each soft, little feather danced over his skin in the most ticklish way possible, brushing over his ribs, over his sides, teasing his underarms and here and there Cas let some of his feathers brush "accidentally" over his belly button every time he attacked his soft stomach.

It wasn't like the brutal tickling his brother did to him all those years.

No. Cas was gentle and made sure he was having as much fun as he had.

And every time Sam opened his eyes the angel could see how the happiness sparkled in them and it filled his heart with a long forgotten warmth and he had to smile warmly at that.

When he looked up his smile widened when he looked into Dean's face.

The older hunter laughed along with his brother while he looked into his face.

Mirth was sparkling in his green eyes, laugh lines were at the corners of his eyes when he laughed freely and with much amusement in his voice.

Castiel had never seen the brothers in such a happy and carefree mood before.

It made him happy as well and for a short time the war between good and evil was forgotten, making place for only joy and happiness.

"C-Cahahahas come ohohohn. AH! H-hey thahahat's nohohohot f-fair!" Sam laughed and a soft squeak left his lips and the angel had to chuckle when he shook his head from left to right, trying to lift up his shoulders to protect himself.

"Looks like someone got ticklish ears," the angel teased and he let his wingtips brush over Sammy's ears and neck whenever he got the chance to do that.

The younger hunter's laugh jumped an octave when he suddenly felt wiggling fingers on his sides, poking and prodding at his ribs and wiggling into his arms pits from time to time which made him buck and arch his back as loud, booming laughter poured out of him.

"P-pleahahahase Cas! Stop it! D-Deahahahan let me gohohoho! Ahahahaha e-enough pleahahahaha…"

Sam couldn't even finish his sentence anymore when another laughing fit broke out of his throat. He threw his head back into the pillow, back arching off the bed when Cas reached behind him and squeezed at the tops of his knees.

"Your brother informed me that you have very sensitive knees Sam," the angel told him and his grin widened when Sam started to shriek, kicking his legs out widely, trying to stop him, but he couldn't.

He could just lay there and laugh, laugh, laugh…

"T-T-TRAITOR!" he pressed through his loud laughter when he opened his eyes to look at Dean's wide grinning face.

"Couldn't help it Sammy," the older Winchester grinned.

"C-CAHAHAHAS PLEAHAHAHASE! H-HAVE MERCY ON MEHEHEHE!"

The angel looked up and grinned.

"What do you think Dean? Has he had enough?"

"Y-YEHEHEHES! C-COME OHOHOHON!"

Sam's face was already bright red and tears started to leak from the corners of his eyes.

And more and more often his laughter went silent and it was about time to stop.

"Yeah. I think he has enough…at least for now," Dean said grinning and winking at Castiel.

With one last tweak to his sides the angel pulled his hands and his wings away, grinning down at a totally exhausted looking hunter who was still giggling softly.

"That was…meahahahan," he giggled when he opened his eyes to look at Dean and then at Cas.

"Man and my stomach hurts…"

Cas' evil grin appeared again and so did Deans and both the hunter and the angel came to the same silent agreement.

"Your stomach hurts?" Castiel asked and his eyes began to sparkle.

Without hesitation he raised his hand and put it flat across Sam's stomach.

The hunter's eyes widened when he realized what Cas was up to and he started to squirm and giggle before he could even feel something.

"Nonononono! Not this again! Pleahahahase!"

The moment Cas grace flowed into his muscles he screamed and was about to hit the roof when Dean wouldn't hold him down and soon he was laughing loudly and freely yet again.

And when Dean laughed along with him in pure happiness Cas knew one thing for sure:

_This_ was heaven…

**_The end_**


End file.
